elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Diplomatic Immunity
Diplomatic Immunity is a quest in The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. Overview *'Prerequisite:' N/A *'Quest Giver: Delphine' *'Reward:' N/A *'Reputation Gain:' N/A Quest Progression Objectives: *Meet Delphine in Riverwood. *Meet Malborn in Solitude. *Give Malborn your equipment. *Create a distraction and get away from the party. *(Optional) Retrieve your gear. *Search for information about the Dragons returning. *Escape the Thalmor Embassy. *Talk to Delphine. Background "It seems that things are worse than even Delphine thought. Dragons aren't just coming back to life, they're being resurrected by other dragons. Delphine suspects that the Thalmor might be bringing dragons back for some sinister purpose. She's going to help me infiltrate the Thalmor ambassador's manor and find out what they know about the dragons. I should meet with her contact, Malborn, in the Winking Skeever Inn in Solitude." Walkthrough Malborn Delphine thinks that the Thalmor know something about the Dragons' return to Skyrim. She will acquire a legitimate invitation to a reception being held by the Thalmor ambassador, Elenwen. Find the elf Malborn at the tavern in Solitude, and he will smuggle in some of your equipment into the party. Malborn can bring a significant amount of gear with him, but because of all the loot you can grab during this mission, you might want only to give him the bare necessities in order to cart it all off: armor, weapons, lockpicks, and whatever scrolls or potions your skill level requires; the only gear you'll have during the mission will be what you give Malborn. Afterwards, you'll meet with Delphine at the Solitude stables at Katla's Farm to pick up your invite, pick up your party disguise and drop off everything else in your inventory. Extra gear can be left at your residence before meeting Delphine at the stables, or given to Delphine for safekeeping at her safehouse; everything you give her will be safely held until you claim it after the mission. Once inside the party, you will be approached by Ambassador Elenwen and engaged in a conversation. Malborn interrupts the conversation, causing the ambassador to walk off. You then have the opportunity to speak with Malborn and ask him for a drink — it could come in handy. Distractions Ambassador Elenwen greets you upon entering the Thalmor Embassy. After speaking with her, you'll need to create an opening to slip out of the party; tell Malborn when you are ready, and he'll wait by the door behind the bar for your move: *If you talk to Razelan on the bench nearest to Malborn, he'll ask for a drink. Malborn can conveniently provide you with a Colovian Brandy to give to Razelan, who then offers to do you a favor in return. Tell him to cause a scene, and he will make a grandiose announcement, giving you your distraction. *Alternatively, if you are acquainted with Jarl Idgrod Ravencrone and have previously assisted her, you may ask her to cause a distraction, as "an old woman can get away with anything". She will then begin harassing Razelan and making a scene, providing you the necessary cover. *Another option is to overhear Erikur trying to flirt with the Wood Elf servant Brelas, unsuccessfully. Speaking with Erikur afterward will make him mention his weakness for Bosmer women, and you can therefore offer to speak with her on his behalf. Speaking to Brelas reveals her dislike for guests like Erikur and asks you to persuade him to leave her alone. Speak to Erikur once again, and any speech option chosen will cause Erikur to lose his temper and causes a scene. *In addition, if you are on good terms with Ondolemar, you may ask him to make a distraction (after a persausion check). Once you have your opening, run to the back door and follow Malborn. Proceed through the kitchen, retreive your smuggled equipment from a chest and go into the next hallway. If you did not give him any of your belongings this part will be quite difficult. Remember that you still have your magic, including shouts, and Beast Form (if you have it) will be indispensable if you have no armor and weapons. Malborn will lock the door behind you, completing this phase of the mission. Thalmor Espionage Having Aura Whisper can be handy for this phase, but not necessary, as there are few guards in any given area. As Malborn locks the door behind you, you will see a doorway to your left and overhear two Thalmor agents chatting with a Thalmor Wizard around. Kill them, and either go through the ground floor exit, or kill a guard to get access to a second floor exit. This will take you to an exterior area with more guards to kill. Once clear, enter the only door into the Ambassador's offices (Elenwen's Solar). Inside, you may kill everyone inside, or sneak over to the desk where the quest arrow is pointing and grab the items you need. There are some locked display cases in this room, containing 2 Elven Daggers, a Gold and Ruby Circlet and a Gold and Emerald Circlet; if you neglected to have Malborn smuggle your lockpicks into the party, you might be able to recover a precious few from the Thalmor you killed. Upstairs in the first bedroom on the left is a Stone of Barenziah next to a candle on top of a wardrobe. After recovering quest items in the offices, the quest arrow will then lead you down into the dungeon, where a guard and a mage are torturing a man. Rescuing the prisoner will yield information about Esbern; if the prisoner dies during the rescue attempt, you'll find the information about Esbern in a chest next to his corpse. The Ambassador Immediately upon talking to the prisoner, a party of Thalmor will enter the dungeon with Malborn in custody, his cover blown. (Optionally, if you choose to simply free the prisoner instead of asking him what information he'd been giving the Thalmor, there is a much easier way to save Malborn during the upcoming fight. Loot the book about Esbern from the chest against the wall near the cells, but wait to read it. Go back upstairs, where you entered the chamber. Then read the book from your Items inventory, thus setting off the next phase of the quest. Malborn, escorted by two Thalmor, will come through the door. Waiting right there gives you the best chance to kill the two Thalmor quickly without either of them killing Malborn or without Malborn taking collateral damage from you. If you want to use this method to save Malborn, it is vital that you not ask the prisoner any questions that will advance your quest. Either simply free him or ignore him, but you must take the book upstairs in order to lie in wait for Malborn and his two Thalmor escorts.) You may optionally try to save Malborn during the fight; although perhaps allowing him to die there might be a kinder fate. Looting the Thalmor corpses will yield a key to the trapdoor. Once through the trapdoor, a Frost Troll will be waiting, as well as any followers you might have left before entering the party; they may need assistance in surviving the encounter ( there´s also a skillbook near the Frost Troll, a corpse and some loot). Exiting the cave will allow you to see off anyone you saved and return to Riverwood to reclaim your gear from Delphine. If Malborn survived, he can later be found in Windhelm's Gray Quarter; you can help him escape Skyrim by killing a Khajiit assassin (located by the stables), allowing him to make it safely (for the time being) to Morrowind. If the prisoner survived, he can later be found in Riften among the Thieves Guild. Notes *If playing as a High Elf you will have no trouble sneaking through the embassy.Wood Elves and Dark Elves will have little to no trouble. Human races, Argonians, Khajiit,and Orcs will be attacked on sight while sneaking through the Thalmor Embassy. Exploits *There is a small opening in the exterior area fencing that has an invisible wall. In the distance, there is a guard at the entrance to the Thalmor Embassy who is in range, but not able to see you. Setting auto-run into this small corner will make you stay in place, allowing you to raise your Sneak skill up to 100. You can turn around and exit when needed; this corner does not stick you there. Glitches *If you kill the male prisoner before escaping the dungeon and/or questioning him, the quest will glitch; you will be stuck in the embassy with no way out. *Some players, upon completion of Diplomatic Immunity, do not receive the "A Cornered Rat" quest, and cannot progress the main questline. Affiliation with the Thieves Guild is speculated as being an issue, but is not confirmed. *Attacking and killing people within the Embassy before doing this quest will cause it to glitch and the doors to be locked, and so are unable to enter Embassy building. You are also unable to leave the Embassy, or do anything except run around the front court yard. Additionally a dragon may spawn outside the Embassy again locking you in the courtyard until the guards kill the dragon (which may never happen due to the large fence around the property) an easy fix is to reload an autosave and head north to the Embassy, kill the dragon, then proceed with the quest. *Sometimes Malborn's spawn glitches and he appears on the map to be halfway between Ilinalta's Deep and Fort Greymoor. Since you can not continue the quest line, nor leave the party, the only option is to backtrack to a previous save point. The reason for this glitch is unkown. *When you're at the party and talking to people, they slide around instead of walking. When you speak to Malborn, when he's beside the door, he will glitch and either slide or not move. You won't be able to open the next door. (Only way to fix this is to leave the party through the front door and then come back in and do everything that you must do inside, all over again). de:Diplomatische Immunität Category:Skyrim: Quests Category:Skyrim: Main Quests